plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishop "Jet" Hetfield
Bishop "Jet" Hetfield is a character on Plagued created by Enekappa on December 22nd, 2010. Personality There isn't much that can be said about Jet. He is, all in all, happy. There are no laws except that which is dictated by his sick Overmind, his boundaries are simply not to mess with other Hellhounds,and he can get as much fun as he wants whenever he isn't having fun collecting test subjects for his Overmind or fighting in his stead. All in all, if you were to ask him if there is a definition for happyness, he would tell you he can't quite describe the Apocalypse in words, so he might just punch a hole through you for giggles. Now that there isn't a single thing to live for, he just does what the hell he wants. He is mentally unstable from the point of view of a regular human. From his point of view, there is nothing wrong with killing, torturing, hope theft and obliteration, and so on so forth, mainly 'cuz he's a sociopath; he can kill about as many people as he want without feeling the faintest sign of remorse. He was given power to hunt down humans, and that's what he does best, though Vampyres and the regular Overmind who gets too full of himself are good practice as well. His goal is to finally get to fight a Reaver; he misses a good challenge. History There isn't much that can be said about Jet's life that is not out of common, from the point of view of the analysis of a murderer. Yes, he has had a rough infancy, he didn't get enough love, and he was a general piece of shit no one gave a damn about. But this has never disturbed Jet in the slightest, because quite frankly, he didn't like his family, he didn't like his house, he didn't like his school, and as far as anyone could tell, he didn't really like nothing. The only thing that seemed to catch his attention was knives, and he just loved to play with knives. Eventually, his love for them became obsession, to the point where holding them in fantasy uses was not enough and he had to test in live human beings. Long story short, after a few broken bones and a wide spread theft of anything of value within his household, he left behind his murdered family and hit the road. He would end up working on a moving circus, taking apprenticeship under the Blade Thrower of the said circus. While he learnt, he would train intensily with all the members of the circus, becoming quite beastly as he entered manhood. By that time, their Blade Thrower had gone missing (what? How?) and Jet was offered the spot, which he gladly took. Whenever the circus moved, he would exporadically go into town for awhile to exercise his fascination with bladed instruments on other people. After a few years, however, he got careless, and was caught while the circus was moving. Sentenced to death a couple years after incarceration, he was waiting patiently for his time to die when he was visited, in one of his dreams, by no other than the Devil himself. He offered Jet vast power in exchange for his soul. Taking into consideration that Humanity had revoked his right to live, he took the deal. The exact same day he woke up from that dream, reports of grotesque murders flew about in TVs, and the guards couldn't help but comment as well. It would seem that Jet's dream hadn't been a dream at all. He decided to test out the full details of his conversation with the Devil, for instance, his newfound strength; it was true, he'd say, as he bent the bars of his cell with much ease, that would have been humanly impossible. Grinning, he "cleared" the jail and then bailed out into the chaos. The zombie caught many people, and Jet himself was able to catch a few. The ease with which he could tear through them at first was entretaining, but got old after awhile because it was too easy. He was glad when he met his assigned Overmind, for he would sometimes need something beyond human, and that helped with the boredom. But it isn't always fun. But then again, truth be told, Jet doesn't really care. Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Active